Delphine
May or may not end up being the new Amelia Powers and Abilities *Life Fibre with Ace shit allowing her to fly. Ace Holy Land Hallowed Ground, refers to Delphine's ability as an Ace to seemingly create spheres of influence that override and dominate all that enter her sphere similar to the concept of Bounded Fields which applies a specific effect to anything and everything within the field. However, as Delphine has mastered this ability, she has demonstrated the ability to apply these effects to specific things within her Hallowed Ground; manifesting in her ability to selectively control what becomes affected by a predetermined effect of her Hallowed Ground. Any field produced by Delphine seemingly utilizes her body as a centre; unless she specifically pushes the field off of body and onto a given item within her location in which case the location will be the new source of her field. As a result, these fields produced by Delphine are typically mobile; something which she has managed to exploit in order to achieve feats ordinarily not possible with a power such as hers. In addition; through the use of a special leather which she has utilized her power on to supress or silence her own Ace powers; Delphine has demonstrated the ability to seemngly walk around with multiple Hallowed Ground fields simulatneously which she simply removes from her leather and employs in battle. There is a maximum distance of; for the operation of Hallowed Ground; which is more than sufficiently powerful and expansive enough to be utilized in combat; as she can simply cancel and recall fields she has scattered across the world to be applied at a very specific point. In addition, Delphine has demonstrated the ability to condense her fields into the size of a baseball, allowing her to keep and throw them at her targets that then rapidly expand on contact or with proximity to the target; slamming into them with concussive force through a yet unknown mechanism and engulf them into her field. *'Auspex:' Auspex serves as a sensory barrier which can be projected from her body outwards into her surroundings; allowing her to perceive anything that lies within it. Within this field, Delphine is virtually omnipresent; as she has demonstrated the ability to seemingly perceive and interact through each of her individual senses anything that lies within her Hallowed Ground. Uniquely, Delphine has demonstrated the ability to physically interact with intangible and incorporeal beings due to her field granting her the ability to perceive and "interact" with virtually anything in her field; negating most forms of invisibility and intangibility as she can still make physical interference with any intangible object within this field. Within this field, Delphine is capable of perceiving supernatural energy fields, attempts at rendering oneself invisible to the naked eye, extremely fast moving-objects, incredibly thin objects, and even objects that reflect light in entirely different regions of the EM Spectrum. Her hearing is similarly enhanced; demonstrating a level of hearing on par with if not surpassing that of a blue whale; thus enabling her to seemingly focus on particular sounds with a given area and listen into virtually all frequencies, detect olfactory emissions of absurdly low parts per million, and have a sense of touch so advanced that he can quite literally feel the most miniature of impressions or disturbances on any substance she can make contact with; from the air around her to the ground she stands on to the skin of another she touches and the pumping of blood around thier bodies. The meaning of what it means to touch something is extended to the point that she can seemingly detect and interact with intangible objects regardless of their nature. Uniquely, Delphine casts a barrier of this on herself; seemingly allowing her to inherently possess supernatural sensory perception; while being capable of placing this on items near or the earth under her as a sensory barrier in the traditional sense. *'Aegis: '''Aegis serves as an augmentation or reinforcement-type barrier, allowing Delphine to seemingly reinforce the qualities of anything within her field to dramatic extents; taking the properites of a stick and seemingly rendering it perfectly capable for engaging in combat with supernatural foes if she so desires; at times actually doing so should her opponent be such a lesser combatant that the use of her scythe is deemed unnecessary and her opponent unworthy. As a result however, Delphine can also augment the physical condition of those within her field; augmenting the physicality of her allies should she so desire to such an extent that even the most physical inept, frail individual becomes easily capable of lifting a minimum of two tons. In addition, by casting Aegis on herself, Delphine has demonstrated the ability to dramatically augment her own physical might to absurd levels, allowing her to compete with immensely powerful physical powerhouses, move at blinding speeds and take massive amounts of punishment. Uniquely however, placed on herself Delphine has demonstrated the ability to seemingly dramatically accelerate her healing processes; effectively granting her enhanced regenerative healing capabilities. *'Innuo:' Attraction-type barier; allowing Delphine to seemingly cause anything in this barrier to become attracted to something else also within the vicinity of this barrier. As a result, Delphine has demonstrated the ability to seemingly cause opponents to suddenly feel dramatically weighed down as the force of ggraitational accelration is far greater within her sphere than it would anaturally be. In addition, Delphine has demonstrated the ability to make herself and others socialy attractive to others as well as the weak-willed massess; seemingly creating a sensation of intense appreciation, desire for favour, love and liking; easily enabling her to infiltrate most secure or guarded compounds with little difficulty. Uniquely however, this can also be manifested as the ability to attract objects to a target, seemingly skewering them alive as they enter this barrier. *'March:' Command-type barrier; allows her to command inanimate objects and animate objects alike to march for her; creating inanimate and animate soldiers. Animate soldiers must have their minds broken or their willpower broken to becoming a marching soldier under her command however. As a result, Delphine is capable of manipulating weaponry around her efforltessly and bend it to her will, moving and telekinetically manipulating a seemingly innumerable quantity of armaments that she can utilze incredibly efficiently from guns to blades to even incredibly intricate machinery. Those under her command will relentlessly follow the task's completion, immune to pain and other such inhibitions that would stop them from being capable of carrying out their job. Uniquely this ability applies to corpses as well; in a feat similar to necromancy she is capable of seemingly creating undead puppets out of deceased enemies to do her bidding. Base of her scythe can be used as a medium; as it contains thread like fibers with this on it that allows her to do it to people it touches in combat making her dangerous to weak-willed individuals; as well as by placing it down through physical combat. Can cause her own body to march to her own command. She can animate nature such as trees and other objects around her, command aspects of her soldiers. **'Cera:' Latin for Wax, Cera is a barrier that utilizes the effect of attachment; uniquely allowing her to create connections between anyone or anything with this seal to herself regardless of distance. As a result, by placing Cera on a creature that she places March on, Delphine can seemingly negate the weakness of her Ace abilities in the maximum distance in which this ability can take effect; allowing her to seemingly maintain command of her target regardless of the distance between them and her March field, as effectively the target through Cera is at her direct location. *'Encanto/Macro:' One of two barriers created so that she has a medium to erode the wills of others around her, Delphine has demonstrated the ability to cast Encanto such that anyone entering the barrier will become subjected to a hypnosis spell capable of being resisted by those of high willpower; rendering them incredibly more receptive to her suggestions in a form of neuro-linguistic programming. Those under the effect of Encanto successfully are much more capable of being bent to her will; and this is a power she often employs in order to quickly amass a following of weak-willed individuals. *'Broadcast:' Broadcast acts as a communication-type barrier that allows her to seemingly perceive the thoughts of those around her, enabling her to effectively read the minds of those around her without a strong enough inherent mental defense, as well as transmit or relay information to those around her, allowing for telepathic messaging and projection. The user is able to form a psionic communication line with another being, essentially rendering them capable of having comprehensible conversations with others using their minds. The user is able to open up channels of communications with others who may be incapable of physical speech or communicate to a deaf person by linking their minds. The user can use their talent with telepathy to act as a "relay station" for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. *'Zephyr:' Zephyr acts as a "flight"-type barrier that allows her to create an effect field that causes all affected to "take flight", allowing her to levitate objects and thus control the trajectory of their flight. As a result Zephyr effectively grants Delphine extensive telekinetic properties allowing her to manipulate the trajectory of this flight with naught more than mental impluses; allowing her to seemingly do practically whatever she wants with something inside her field. *'Bacta:' '''Bacta acts as a healing-type barrier that allows Delphine to seemingly dramatically augment the natural healing processes of any who come into contact with or step into her field of influence that is deemed as a suitable target of Bacta by Delphine herself. When an individual steps into Bacta, their individual healing processes are dramatically expedited and stabilized by the effect field as they gain incredible regeneration to their health faculties; seemingly repairing intense physical injuries at dizzying rates without the cost of shortening the life of those being healed as they are directly stitched up and stabilized by her energy field. Delphine has demonstrated the ability to cast this barrier on herself; making hersellf the core of a Bacta barrier which in turn allows her to demonstrate incredible regenerative prowess, healing from overwhelming physical damage almost in a moment's notice. *'Caxhyls: ' Dun remember how the actual word is spelled, poison innit. Perfect for a scythe weeapon too at that. *'Grow: 'Inanimate *'Shrink: 'Inanimate *'iunno, Repulsion: *'Diplomacy: '''Omnilingualism type barrier *'Drain:' *'Bind:' *'Faith:' *'Despair:' *'Somnus:' *'Ignite:' Equipment Malady * Coming from a long-line of expert blacksmiths and metallurgists on her mother's side, Malady is a scythe specifically made to be the perfect weapon to compliment her own supernatural capabilities as an Ace. Being made of a unique family-secret metamaterial and crafted out of the smelting of several other metallic objects; Delphine has utilized her abilities on every individual metallic component of her scythe; before melting them down and creating one grand object which seemingly emanates several of her fields simultaneously; seemingly allowing her to utilize her powers on a scale that she simply would not be capable of doing otherwise; dramatically augmenting her capabilities as an Ace. While not a Jester in the traditional sense as it's powers do not stem from the Personal Reality of an OGene, it is a weapon that exists within the same category as an object of power; seemingly enabling her to replicate feats that she would currently be incapable of at her current level of progress with her status as an Ace. Vestment '''Venom-Laced Vestment' *Boots with her Ace power on them set to repel and become attracted to the surface she walks across at different intervals within her stride; effectively massively propelling herself across a substance in a manner that allows her to achieve passive; inherent superhuman speed without additional applications of her abilities. *Pills with her Ace power in it to seemingly allow for the rapid healing of those who ingest it; ranging from herself to literally anyone who decides to take it in.